Tortured Souls
by Mache-san
Summary: Um grupo de nove amigos resolve se despedir da amiga Marin, que no dia 31 de outubro irá se transferir para outra faculdade. Eles resolvem fazer uma simpatia para selar a amizade entre eles, porém, eles não faziam ideia que a faculdade era assombrada. Essa Oneshot foi escrita como resposta ao Desafio Halloween do grupo Saint Seiya Ficwriters - Facebook.
1. Chapter 1

**Título**: Tortured Souls.

**Disclaimer**: Saint Seiya, obviamente não me pertence.

**Sinopse:** Um grupo de nove amigos resolve se despedir da amiga Marin, que no dia 31 de outubro irá se transferir para outra faculdade. Eles resolvem fazer uma simpatia para selar a amizade entre eles, porém, eles não faziam ideia que a faculdade era assombrada.

**Nota: **Essa Oneshot foi escrita como resposta ao Desafio Halloween do grupo Saint Seiya Ficwriters - Facebook.

**Observação:** Gente, é Terror, logo será pesada. Então, se não gosta de sangue ou de cenas fortes, não aconselho a ler está fic. Grata pela paciência.

"_I don't want to die!" "Then you should never been born." _

― _Christopher Pike, Black Blood_

"_It is dark. You cannot see. Only the hint of stars out the broken window. And a voice as old as the Snake from the Garden whispers, 'I will hold your hand." _

― _John Wick_

* * *

**Capítulo I **_―_O início.

**Oklahoma 30 de outubro 1800 – Convento localizado em terras indígenas.**

O cheiro de excremento preenchia o ambiente, as pessoas andavam nas ruas com seus longos vestidos e espartilhos apertados. Exatamente naquele ano, a caça às bruxas e às pessoas pagãs estava em alta. Em Salém 34 pessoas haviam sido condenadas a fogueira por bruxaria pelas Leis da Inquisição. A igreja ainda mandava e desmandava na sociedade e qualquer mulher ou homem que transparecesse ser perigoso para a igreja e para a sociedade era considerado herege.

Os raios de sol entravam pela janela entreaberta do convento. O mesmo ficava em uma propriedade antiga, onde antes pertencia uma tribo indígena, porém, a igreja a tomou a força e com o tempo fora construído um lindo prédio, com pedra em mármore branco e estatuas de anjos imaculados. Na frente da propriedade um lindo campo verdejante, que captava os raios solares. O convento era destinado a estudos, muitas crianças, filhos de proprietários ricos estavam ali, tanto meninos como meninas.

Apesar de ser um convento de freiras, as aulas eram ministradas por professores normais, entretanto, a maioria das matérias era relacionada à igreja, como por exemplo, o latim e o estudo da bíblia. Estas aulas em particular, eram dadas por freiras e padres. Naquele dia em particular, por mais que o sol estivesse a pino, os gritos eram escutados no segundo andar da mansão. Gritos das crianças que eram castigadas por terem faltado com o respeito para com o professor, ou com os padres.

A humilhação e a dor eram constantes naquele lugar. A palmatória era usada para impor respeito nas crianças, algo bastante comum naquela época. Os gritos ecoavam pelas paredes de mármore branco, as crianças que andavam pelo corredor já estavam acostumadas àquele tipo de situação. Para elas, aquilo era normal. O sinal tocou mostrando que as aulas da tarde já tinham terminado e que a noite estava chegando enfim, para trazer paz aos professores.

No final do longo corredor, ainda era possível escutar os gritos e os soluços de uma jovem menina de longos cabelos negros. Ela estava ajoelhada em cima do milho, próxima a parede, seu rosto estava manchado por causa das lágrimas que ainda rolavam sem parar. A sala estava vazia, as crianças já haviam saído, só estava ela e o padre daquele convento. Ele batia com a palmatória no glúteo da criança e a cada pancada, seus joelhos se afundavam mais no milho.

No quadro negro, a mesma frase se repetia. "Eu não devo contar mentira." O padre não satisfeito em tê-la feito escrever cem vezes a mesma frase, a fez se ajoelhar em cima do milho e ainda não satisfeito com aquilo, usou a palmatória para punir a criança. Já era possível ver um pequeno filete de sangue no piso branco, ele seguia o seu curso lentamente até tocar a ponta do pé da mesa do professor, onde se perdeu por de baixo da madeira.

- Você sabe por que está sendo punida, Sara? – Perguntou o Padre rispidamente, ao mesmo tempo em que batia mais uma vez nela com a palmatória.

O grito ficou preso em sua garganta, assim como o soluço. Ela não ousou olhá-lo.

- Eu não devo contar mentira. – Disse a menina controlando o choro.

- Então nunca mais repita que tem um amigo, sendo que o mesmo não existe!

A menina fungou e concordou lentamente com a cabeça. O Padre a olhou desconfiado, avaliando a reação da criança, ele queria ter certeza de que ela não iria contar esse tipo de história para os amigos da classe. Quando percebeu que Sara estava sendo sincera e que aquele ocorrido não iria mais se repetir, ele a liberou. Sara que havia ficado ajoelhada durante quatro horas inteiras, levantou com certa dificuldade. Seus joelhos ardiam e suas pernas tremiam. Não se deu o trabalho de tirar os milhos que estavam fixos ali, apenas saiu da sala deixando o padre sozinho.

* * *

**31 de outubro de 1800 – Escritório do Padre São Lucas.**

- Os joelhos da minha filha estão em carne viva! – Vociferou a mulher. – Meu marido não paga a este convento caro, para que o senhor bata na nossa filha até ela sangrar!

- Eu sou um homem de Deus. A senhora deveria entender qual é a sua função na sociedade e não se meter nos assuntos da igreja. Se a sua filha foi castigada, te garanto que foi para o próprio bem dela, ou você preferia que eu tivesse a acusado de bruxaria?

- Bruxaria? – Perguntou a mulher horrorizada. – Minha filha não é uma bruxa, ela é filha do banqueiro mais rico dessa sociedade!

- Ter dinheiro não a diferencia de ser bruxa ou não! – Exclamou o Padre. – Seu marido deveria ter vindo aqui pessoalmente tratar desse assunto comigo e não a senhora.

- Meu marido é um homem muito importante para vir até aqui resolver esse tipo de problema.

- Como ousa responder um padre, um servo de Deus?

A mulher engoliu a seco, queria responder a pergunta dele, com a mesma grosseria e arrogância, mas sabia que ele era um homem de poder, e na sociedade em que ela vivia, mulheres deveriam estar em casa cuidado da mesma.

- Eu sei qual é o meu lugar nesta sociedade, porém, sei também que uma mãe deve zelar sempre pelos seus filhos. Minha filha não é bruxa, ela é uma menina pura e possuí um coração bom. Não permitirei que nem o senhor e nem qualquer outra pessoa a maltrate. – A mulher estufou o peito e não se importou com a cara azeda que o padre lhe ofereceu. – Saiba que hoje será o último dia que minha filha vem a este lugar, e saiba também que meu marido não ajudará mais a sua arquidiocese. – A mulher saiu sem nem ao menos esperar alguma resposta do padre.

A porta foi batida com força e Padre Lucas levou a mão ao peito escandalizado com o ato insolente daquela mulher. Como uma mulher como ela fora capaz de levantar a voz para ele e ameaça-lo? Aquilo não iria ficar assim, ele não deixaria que uma mulher saísse por cima, desse a última palavra. Se a mãe não tinha etiqueta, na certa a filha também não havia de ter.

- Vou ensinar a esta mulher, através da filha dela, o que a palavra respeito significa.

**~\\~**

O dia passou tranquilamente. O sol estava quente e a brisa aliviava um pouco a sensação térmica. Sara estava no banheiro feminino, seus olhos estavam vermelhos de tanto chorar. As crianças do convento caçoavam dela por ela ter um amigo imaginário. Hoje em especial, Sara conseguia ver perfeitamente a sua amiga. Ela era morena, apesar de sua pele estar branca. Suas veias eram visíveis em seu corpo magro e quase completamente desnudo. A menina vestia um vestidinho vermelho curto, completamente diferentes dos vestidos que Sara usava, era como se o mesmo tivesse sido rasgado por completo. Seus longos cabelos negros estavam repartidos ao meio e presos em duas tranças que caiam sobre os seus ombros. Os olhos negros expressavam tristeza e raiva, raiva por Sara estar com os joelhos feridos e, tristeza, pois ela não podia fazer com que a dor da menina sumisse.

- Não chore, Sara. – A menina flutuava de um lado para o outro. – Essas pessoas não merecem as suas lágrimas.

- Por que só eu posso te ver? – Perguntou a menina fungando. – E por que eu consigo te enxergar melhor hoje do que nos outros dias?

- Não sei por que só você consegue me ver, mas hoje é um dia especial. – A jovem de cabelos negros sentou-se ao lado de Sara. Seu rosto era sombrio e ligeiramente macabro. – Hoje é o dia em que o mundo dos mortos e o mundo dos vivos se unem. Tornam-se um só.

- Mundo dos mortos? – Sara que parara de chorar, estava curiosa. – Pensei que quando as pessoas morressem elas fossem para o céu, ficar com o nosso Senhor Deus.

- Deus?! – A menina perguntou com um sorriso irônico nos lábios. – Ele não existe, se existisse eu não estaria aqui e nem tinha passado pelo que passei.

- Pelo que passou?

- É uma longa história... Meu povo foi morto pelas pessoas que construíram este convento. A igreja queria as nossas terras, porque elas eram férteis e possuía um poço com água límpida. O que é bastante raro nesta região. Então eles nos chamaram de pagãs e nos mataram em nome do Deus deles. Disseram que Deus nos odiava por causa da nossa cor, do modo como vivíamos e por causa de nossas crenças. Eu odeio o Deus deles, eu odeio com todas as minhas forças.

- Deus não é assim! – Rebateu a menina. – Ele é bondoso e gosta das crianças.

- SE GOSTASSE EU NÃO TERIA MORRIDO DO JEITO QUE MORRI! – A menina gritou e gotas de saliva respigaram no rosto de Sara.

Sara se assustou ao sentir aquela sensação. Ela limpou o rosto e ficou olhando embasbacada para a jovem indígena a sua frente. Ela não compreendia como tinha sentindo aquelas gotículas de saliva. Como aquilo era possível?

- Como...?

- Eu já te disse. Hoje é um dia especial. Hoje os nossos mundos se encontram. – A garota secou a boca com as costas da mão. – Algumas pessoas podem nos sentir.

- Nos? – Sara olhou para os lados a procura de mais alguém ali com ela no banheiro. – Você não é a única que está aqui no convento?

- Não. Algumas crianças e alguns adultos ficaram presos aqui. – Respondeu a menina dando de ombros. – Eles ficam vagando por ai, tentando em vão serem notados.

- Eles sabem de mim? – Sara se encolheu toda, abraçou as pernas e apoiou a cabeça nos joelhos, seus olhos varriam o cômodo assustados.

- Sabem, mas você por algum motivo só consegue me ver.

- Ufa! – Sara sentiu seu corpo relaxar, nem tinha notado que estava trincando os dentes. – Eu tenho medo.

- Você tem medo de mim? – A menina perguntou um pouco ofendida.

- Não. – Sara respondeu com sinceridade. – Você é minha amiga, mesmo não gostando de Deus.

- Deus não... – A menina olhou para a porta do banheiro assustada. – Rápido, ele está vindo, se esconda em algum lugar.

Sara levantou-se correndo do chão e se trancou na última cabine do banheiro, subiu em cima do vaso sanitário e prendeu a respiração. Ela sabia que o padre Lucas estava atrás dela, desde que ela tinha saído de sua aula correndo. Colocou as mãos nos joelhos involuntariamente, eles estavam ardendo e em carne viva. Viu o espírito da menina flutuando em cima da porta do banheiro onde estava, ela olhava com raiva para um ponto do banheiro. Sara imediatamente começou a escutar passos.

- Eu sei que você está aqui dentro, senhorita Sara. – O padre Lucas empurrou a porta do banheiro da frente. – Saia logo de uma vez antes que eu tenha que abrir todas as portas deste banheiro. – Exigiu ele. – Você será devidamente castigada por ter saído de minha aula.

Sara engoliu um soluço. Só de escutar a palavra castigada, ela sentiu o seu corpo tremer e os joelhos doerem mais do que antes. Ela não aguentaria ficar ajoelhada no milho mais uma vez. Encolheu-se e se pudesse se fundiria com a parede. Tomou todo o cuidado para não fazer nenhum movimento brusco ou encostar-se à descarga do vaso sanitário. Não queria ser pega.

- Ele está vindo para este, passe por de baixo do mármore e vá para a cabine ao lado. – Sussurrou a menina.

Sara não entendeu o porquê de ela estar sussurrando, só ela podia ouvi-la, mas resolveu deixar isso de lado. Desceu com todo cuidado do vaso e passou por baixo, se arrastando no chão imundo. Quando finalmente seu corpo passou por completo, ela escutou a porta de sua antiga cabine sendo forçada a abrir.

- Abra a porta ou eu terei que arrombá-la, senhoria. – A fúria em sua voz era nítida. – Não brinque comigo, criança!

Sara se descontrolou. O medo era tanto, que ela se arrastou por de baixo do mármore seguinte e parou na outra cabine, e antes que pudesse se acalmar, saiu correndo do banheiro. O homem percebeu assim que os primeiros passos dados por ela ecoaram no banheiro. Ele girou o corpo com rapidez e correu atrás da menina, antes que ela pudesse virar no corredor a direita e sair pela porta da frente do convento, ele a agarrou pelo colarinho do uniforme enforcando-a.

- Se você continuar se debatendo, irá morrer sufocada! – Ele a segurou pelo braço aliviando a pressão no pescoço. – Você acha mesmo que seria capaz de fugir de mim?

- Por favor, senhor, não me machuque! – Implorava a menina.

- Você será punida pelos seus pecados! – Ele a arrastava pelos corredores do convento. – Mostrarei a sua mãe como se educa uma criança.

Sara fazia força e lutava contra o apertão dele. Ela sentia que se entrasse naquela sala nunca mais sairia de lá. Sua amiga já não era vista e Sara se sentiu sozinha, se pelo menos ela tivesse forças para lutar contra aquele homem... Sentiu seus músculos ficarem tensos quando a porta do escritório dele foi aberta e ele a jogou para dentro. Ela cambaleou até encostar-se a sua mesa de mogno. Antes mesmo de se virar escutou a chave trancando a porta. Sentiu as lágrimas voltarem a rolar pelo seu rosto claro. Ela estava trancada naquela sala com ele, com aquele homem que gostava de maltratar criancinhas inocentes e indefesas.

- Irei puni-la de outro jeito criança, de um jeito que você nunca mais irá esquecer.

- Por favor, me deixe ir!

- Só depois do castigo...

Os olhos deles eram duas bolas escuras, eles a olhavam de cima a baixo como se ela fosse um pedaço de carne. Começou a tirar a batina, aquilo fez com que Sara ficasse mais apavorada ainda, ela não sabia o que o padre pretendia, nunca imaginou que ele fosse começar a se despir na sua frente, era apenas uma criança, não sabia nada sobre esses tipos de assunto. Ela olhou ao redor a procura de ajuda, queria sair dali, queria correr e até não aguentar mais. Seus olhos se encontraram com os da jovem indígena, seus olhos eram puro horror. Ela estava próxima do Padre, perto da estante cheia de livros antigos. Sara a encarou implorando mentalmente que a menina a ajudasse.

- O que você tanto olha para lá? – Ele perguntou apontando para a estante. – O que você vê criança?

- Você não acreditaria em mim! – Ela falou se dirigindo para trás da mesa dele. Ela não o deixaria encostar-se a ela assim tão fácil. – Eu não vejo nada!

- Eu sei o que você vê! – Ele tinha terminado de tirar a batina, agora estava apenas de ceroulas. – Eu via há muito tempo atrás, pensei que estava louco, eu via as pessoas que um dia eu ajudei a matar quando era bem mais novo. Eu rezei todos os dias, rezei muito, até que parei de ver. Você deve fazer o mesmo também, você precisa do livramento de Deus.

- Você também vê? – Ela perguntou perplexa. – Por quê? Por que não acreditou em mim então?

Sara circulava a mesa conforme ele ia a sua direção, os dois estavam brincando de cão e gato. Ela não gastaria a sua voz gritando em vão, as pessoas não iriam acreditar nela e ninguém ousaria interromper o que Padre estava fazendo. Ela se manteria o máximo possível distante dele, até pensar em alguma coisa para fugir daquele lugar.

- Não acreditei porque o que eu vi foi fruto da minha imaginação, foi algo que ficou no passado, algo que não acontece mais! E você é apenas uma criança, não deveria ver essas coisas, você não tem fé, você é uma bruxa!

- Eu não sou uma bruxa! Se eu sou você também é!

- Blasfêmia! Eu sou um homem de Deus!

- Deus é bom você é mal! – Ela rebateu. Apertou o passo, ele era mais rápido que ela, a cada dois passos que ele dava ela tinha que dar quatro. – Deus não machucaria pessoas inocentes!

- Inocentes?! Você é uma bruxa! Não é nenhuma inocente!

Ele sabia que ela não estava esperando, pois a conversa a estava distraindo. Esse era o objetivo dele. Ele aumentou o passo, e assim como o esperado ela gritou de susto e tentou correr, mas já era tarde demais. Ele a prendeu contra o chão frio, sentou-se sobre o corpo pequeno dela e com uma das mãos segurou as pequeninas mãos dela. Sara se debatia e implorava para que ele a soltasse, mas ele apenas ria sem parar. Ela em um ímpeto de raiva começou a falar tudo que sabia sobre ele, Lucas, com medo das ameaças e da história da garota, prendeu os pulsos dela com a própria batina, amarrou-a com força, fazendo com que as mãos da menina ficassem roxas, por causa da circulação presa.

Sara começou a gritar e a chorar compulsivamente. Já não sentia mais as suas mãos e já não via mais em nenhum canto a menina. Desde que o Padre a tinha jogado no chão que Sara não via mais a menina, ficou com raiva, pois esperava que ao menos a amiga lhe fizesse companhia em um momento tão difícil. Ele amarrou os pés dela também e quando ela estava completamente imóvel, ele procurou em suas gavetas alguma coisa que Sara não conseguia ver. Assim que ele achou o que queria, Sara sentiu um calafrio na espinha. Ele estava segurando uma tesoura. Ela pode ver a loucura nos olhos dele, sentiu medo, um medo tão profundo e tão intenso que não conseguiu se mover, seu corpo estava paralisado. Ela não sabia o que ele iria fazer com aquela tesoura, mas ela não queria nem imaginar.

- Vou mostrar para você o que eu fiz com as pessoas naquela época. – Ele falou baixinho, quase como um sussurro. Ele estava apreciando aquele momento. Ele sentia prazer em ver o medo estampado no olhar das pessoas.

- O que você vai fazer? – ela perguntou em fim quando encontrou a própria voz. – O que você vai fazer com isso?!

- Eu vou calar você para sempre.

Dizendo isso, ele segurou o nariz dela, para que ela abrisse a boca quando ficassem sem ar, assim que o ar lhe faltou nos pulmões, Sara não teve alternativa a não ser escancarar a boca, ele com a outra mão livre, puxou a língua dela para fora e assim que ele a tinha firme em sua mão, pegou a tesoura com a outra. Sara tentava se debater, mas o peso do corpo dele em cima do seu era enorme, sentia as suas forças se esvaindo por completo e o horror e o medo lhe tomaram a mente. Ao mesmo tempo em que sentiu o metal gélido da tesoura em sua língua, sentiu a dor, o sangue escorrer e lhe sufocar, ouviu o barulho do** clack**, **clack** da tesoura rasgando a sua carne e escutou o próprio grito escapar-lhe de sua garganta assim como o sangue empossado ali.

Quando ele terminou seu corpo estava em choque, ela sentia dor, uma dor tão grande, tão profunda que pontos negros dançavam na sua frente, o ar já estava chegando a seus pulmões, apenas sangue. O padre sabiamente colocou a cabeça dela de lado, para que o sangue escorresse para fora de sua boca e ela não morresse sufocada. Sara não tinha mais forças, ela pensava que fosse morrer assim, daquele jeito, mas estava enganada. Ele tirou a roupa dela e a penetrou ali mesmo no chão duro. Ela sentiu dor, mas aquela nem chegava perto da anterior, o deixou abusar dela, não fez nada, apenas se concentrou na dor em sua boca, no gosto do sangue em seus lábios e implorou para morrer logo. Quando ele terminou, Sara estava praticamente sem vida.

O Padre Lucas, quando percebeu o que havia feito se desesperou. As emoções haviam tomado o seu corpo, ele começou a se lamentar dizendo que tinha sido possuído, que não tinha sido ele que tinha feito aquele ato de maldade. Olhou para o corpo ainda vivo da menina e pela primeira vez em anos, notou que tinha uma menina na sala junto com eles. Seus olhos negros eram puro ódio e ira.

- A culpa é sua! – Ele disse apontando para a menina. – Você é um ser maléfico! Você deve ir para o lugar de onde veio!

A garota apenas o encarou. Ela não tinha intenção nenhuma de dirigir a palavra ao monstro que ajudara a extinguir a sua raça. Ela flutuou até Sara e colocou a mão branca em cima da testa da menina. O contato fez com que Sara se mexesse. O Padre assustado pegou a tesoura e passou no ar, a fim de cortar a menina, mas a imagem dela apenas tremeluziu para o seu horror.

- Vá embora daqui! – Ele exigiu raivoso. – Suma demônio!

- Mate-a! – Pediu a garota. – Não vê que ela está sofrendo!

O Padre olhou para Sara e logo depois para a menina. Muitas coisas foram ditas através daqueles olhares, e assim como se ele tivesse despertado, perfurou o coração da garota com a tesoura. Sara só teve tempo de dar o último suspiro, antes de sentir sua vida se esvaindo de seu corpo.

* * *

**2013 – Tempos atuais. Faculdade de Oklahoma. Dormitório Feminino.**

_[...] Padre Lucas ficou maluco depois do que havia feito com a pequena Sara. Os pais da jovem eram muito influentes na cidade e exigiram ao Alto Clérigo que o Padre fosse destituído de sua função e queimado vivo na fogueira. E assim foi feito. Anos depois o convento foi fechado, já que muitas pessoas sumiram sem explicação alguma, sempre na data de 31 de outubro. Dizem que o local foi amaldiçoado pelos espíritos das duas meninas.[...]_

- O que você está lendo Marin? – Perguntou Aiolia curioso.

- Deus do céu homem! – Exclamou a ruiva colocando a mão no peito. – Quer me matar de susto?

- Tá devendo? – Perguntou ele brincando. – O que é isso?! – Ele analisou a tela do computador. – Padre assassino?!

- É. – Marin revirou os olhos para o namorado. – Você sabia que isso tudo aconteceu bem aqui neste lugar?

- Aqui? – Perguntou confuso. – Sério?

- É. Aqui! – Ela olhou ao redor. – Macabro né?

- Você realmente acredita nisso?! – Ele perguntou incrédulo. – São apenas histórias e isso aconteceu em... – Ele olhou a notícia. Tomou o mouse da mão da namorada e procurou a data. – Nossa, na época em que minha avó tinha peitinho duro.

- Aiolia! – Repreendeu Marin. – Os ossos de sua avó devem estar se chacoalhando no túmulo!

- Você não perde a mania de falar assim dela! – Ele a abraçou por trás. – Mais porque estava lendo isso?

- Trabalho da faculdade. – Ela respondeu apreciando o calor do corpo dele contra o seu. – Está cheiroso.

- Que tal a gente sair daqui... – Ele mordiscou a orelha dela. – E irmos para o meu quarto?

- A tentação é grande, mas você sabe que temos toque de recolher e eu realmente preciso entregar este trabalho amanhã. – Ela disse triste.

- Mais amanhã será o seu último dia aqui. – Aiolia a virou para si. – Você está saindo da cidade, indo estudar em outra faculdade e me deixando aqui sozinho com os caipiras!

- Eu sei meu amor, eu sei. Prometo que amanhã nós ficaremos a sós. – Ela o abraçou com força. – E você não estará sozinho, nossos amigos estarão junto contigo. Eu que vou estar sozinha.

- Sem você aqui nada será igual! – Ele beijou o topo da testa dela. – Eu amo você Marin, eu amo você com todas as minhas forças e quando você e eu acabarmos a faculdade, nos iremos nos casar. Isso é uma promessa!

- Irei cobrar garanhão! – Ela beijou o pescoço dele. – Agora, antes que eu caia em tentação, saia daqui e me deixe terminar isso.

Aiolia revirou os olhos para ela e a beijou com ternura logo depois.

- Amanhã será a sua festa de despedida. – Ele disse animado. – Não acredito que irá embora no dia da festa de Halloween!

Marin o encarou por alguns segundos. Ele era tão perfeito e lindo. Seus cabelos castanhos claros, seus olhos dourados, sua pele bronzeada, seus músculos perfeitos e maravilhosos. Era o homem que ela havia pedido a Deus, além de ser belo, era bondoso, honesto, engraçado, cavaleiro e gentil.

- Prometo que amanhã você terá uma noite inesquecível! – Ela sorriu.

Ele a beijou mais uma vez antes de ir embora e deixá-la ali sozinha, terminando de fazer o seu último trabalho da faculdade de Oklahoma.

Continua...

* * *

É pessoas, esse capítulo parou por ai. No próximo iremos conhecer os outros personagens da história. Espero que gostem e pelo amor de Deus, eu sou péssima para escrever terror. Gosto de comédia, então por enquanto, é isso ai o que tem para hoje.

**BeijosMeLiga.**

Machê-san


	2. Chapter 2

**Título**: Tortured Souls.

**Disclaimer**: Saint Seiya, obviamente não me pertence.

**Sinopse:** Um grupo de nove amigos resolve se despedir da amiga Marin, que no dia 31 de outubro irá se transferir para outra faculdade. Eles resolvem fazer uma simpatia para selar a amizade entre eles, porém, eles não faziam ideia que a faculdade era assombrada.

**Nota: **Essa Oneshot foi escrita como resposta ao Desafio Halloween do grupo Saint Seiya Ficwriters - Facebook.

**Observação:** Gente, é Terror, logo será pesada. Então, se não gosta de sangue ou de cenas fortes, não aconselho a ler está fic. Grata pela paciência.

"_I don't want to die!" "Then you should never been born." _

― _Christopher Pike, Black Blood_

"_It is dark. You cannot see. Only the hint of stars out the broken window. And a voice as old as the Snake from the Garden whispers, 'I will hold your hand." _

― _John Wick_

* * *

**Capítulo II** – Escuridão.

**30 de outubro. Faculdade de Oklahoma. Dormitório Feminino.**

- Diz pra mim que você já resolveu tudo. – Perguntou a jovem de longas madeixas lilases jogada no sofá de couro preto. – Amanhã eu só quero um pouco de paz!

- Sasha, você às vezes consegue me irritar. – Yuzuriha massageou as têmporas com delicadeza. – Eu já preparei tudo. Os convites já foram entregues, as bebidas e as comidas já foram devidamente inspecionadas e a ornamentação será feita amanhã a tarde.

- Fazer festa de Halloween da muito trabalho. – Sasha se espreguiçou no sofá. – Venha, deite-se comigo. Largue este computador pelo menos uma vez na vida.

A loira encarou a companheira de quarto com certo brilho nos olhos. Ela sabia que se deitasse ao lado de Sasha, amanhã estaria completamente exausta, já que a "amiga" era completamente compulsiva por sexo. Não que Yuzuriha não apreciasse passar as noites em claro com a jovem dos cabelos tingidos. É claro que ela gostava. Sasha era uma boa amante e uma ótima amiga. Desde o começo do curso de moda que as duas se olhavam diferente. Começou com uma simples amizade, depois se transformou em algo sério.

As pessoas não faziam ideia de que as duas eram um casal, Sasha sempre achou adequado manter este pequeno segredo apenas entre elas, afinal, era um segredo. A loira sorriu e se encaminhou até o sofá, onde deitou com delicadeza ao lado da amiga. Sasha colocou um braço entorno de Yuzuriha e com a outra mão ficou acariciando com ternura os longos cabelos da amante.

- Sempre gostei dos seus cabelos. – Afirmou Sasha. – Eles lembram-me raios de sol.

- Engraçado, era assim que eu imaginava os seus cabelos logo quando a gente se conheceu. Antes de você virar uma "camaleoa". – Yuzuriha a beijou nos lábios. Foi um beijo simples e singelo. – Lembro que na segunda semana de aula, você estava com os cabelos rosa. Sempre linda, não importa a cor dos cabelos, você sempre foi e sempre será maravilhosa, Sasha.

- Eu adoro esse seu lado romântico! – Sasha a puxou mais para próximo de seu corpo. – Você é a mulher mais incrível que eu já conheci Yuzu!

Yuzu a beijou com carinho, começou devagar, lábios se tocando com ternura, depois a intensidade do beijo aumentou e as línguas de ambas se encontraram. Sasha acariciava o corpo da loira com sofreguidão. Yuzu abraçou as pernas de Sasha com as suas, sentiu a sua intimidade se roçar com a da amiga. Apertou um dos seios de Sasha com ardor, e quando já estava prestes a tirar a blusa dela, duas batidas ecoaram pelo cômodo abafando os leves gemidos de Sasha.

- Já vai! – A loira anunciou levantando-se rapidamente, suas mãos ágeis ajeitavam a blusa e os longos cabelos.

Sasha apenas bufou e continuou deitada no sofá, só fez questão de ajeitar a blusa que estava levemente levantada. Colocou o braço por cima dos olhos, para não ficar tão evidente a sua frustração por ter sido interrompida em um momento tão intimo com Yuzuriha. A loira caminhou tranquilamente até a porta, ao abri-la, notou que não havia ninguém nos corredores. Bufou contrariada e tornou a fechar a porta, antes de voltar a se jogar no sofá e voltar para os braços de Sasha, tornou a escutar as batidas na porta.

Esfregou o rosto com as palmas da mão indignada. Respirou fundo e voltou a abrir a porta. Deu de cara com um homem lindo e maravilhoso a encarando. Seus longos cabelos loiros eram de dar inveja a qualquer mulher daquela universidade e seus olhos azuis, lembravam-lhe o oceano. Ele sorriu, mostrando todos os seus dentes perfeitamente brancos.

- Saudades de mim, Yuzu? – Milo encostou-se ao batente da porta e ficou a encarar a loira a sua frente. – Você está a cada dia que passa mais linda!

Yuzuriha sentiu o sangue fugir-lhe da face. Este era o homem por quem ela havia sentindo uma leve queda, nada em comparação ao que ela sentia de fato por Sasha, mas era uma atração e dessa atração surgiu um beijo, e do beijo, surgiu um maravilhoso e caloroso amasso.

- O que você quer Milo? – A loira perguntou rispidamente.

- Você é claro! – Milo cruzou os braços contra o corpo. – Toda nua na minha cama!

- Milo! – Sasha se juntou aos dois na porta.

- Sasha! – Ele lançou um olhar sedutor para a amiga de quarto de Yuzu. – Linda como sempre!

- E você continua tarado como sempre! – Rebateu a menina de cabelos lilás. – O que quer?

- Quero as duas na minha cama!

Milo adorava perturbar as meninas. Não tinha certeza, mas uma ideia aflorava em sua mente sempre que encontrava as duas jovens. Sempre tão juntas, tão preocupadas uma com a outra. Nenhuma tinha namorado o que era algo incrível e, ele não fazia ideia se as duas já haviam pegado alguém daquela faculdade. Sabia que Yuzu gostava de homens, afinal, eles tiveram um caso, um caso ardente e cheio de selvageria, mas foi apenas um caso, e tirando ele, não sabia de nenhum outro caso que a loira tivesse tido.

- Para de palhaçada, Milo! – Falou Yuzuriha. – Estamos querendo descansar, fale logo para o que veio e nos deixe em paz!

Milo olhou para o quarto, não parecia um quarto de menina, afinal, estava tudo jogado no chão desde roupas até livros e CDs de música e filmes variados. Uma caixa de pizza em um canto, próximo à cama de uma delas, o que ele supôs ser de Sasha, afinal, tinha algumas embalagens de tinta colorida em cima da cama, um computador e varias revistas de moda. Na outra cama, do outro lado do cômodo, tinha um computador ligado, que ele não conseguiu visualizar direito o que o usuário, - Yuzuriha – estava vendo.

- Já que nenhuma das duas quer ir para o meu quarto e se aquecer nos meus lençóis de 1000 fios egípcios... – Ele lançou um último olhar sedutor para as duas jovens. – Ok, chega de brincar. Quero saber que horas vai rolar a festa fechada para a Marin?

- Os lençóis egípcios me puseram a pensar... – Sasha falou seriamente. Sua mente vagava em varias hipóteses de possuir Yuzuriha naqueles lençóis. – Porém, você estraga qualquer fantasia amorosa que eu possa ter.

- Mais eu não estarei sozinho, a Yuzu vai estar conosco! – ele piscou para Sasha.

- O que você...

- Deixe-o, Sasha! - Yuzuriha colocou a mão gentilmente no ombro da amiga. É claro que aquele pequeno gesto não passou despercebido por Milo. Ele esboçou um sorriso maior ainda para as duas meninas. – Vai ser às 19 horas Milo. Sua sorte é que a Marin gosta de você, por que se não fosse por ela, você nem seria convidado!

- O.K! Vou embora porque eu já percebi que a minha beleza esta incomodando vocês duas! Eu costumo causar esse efeito nas mulheres!

Sasha puxou Yuzuriha pelo braço ao mesmo tempo em que revira os olhos para o loiro, em seguida fechou a porta na cara do amigo e voltou a se jogar no sofá de couro. Ficou um pouco preocupada e desconfiada a respeito de Milo, talvez o seu segredo não fosse assim, um segredo.

* * *

**Universidade de Oklahoma. Dormitório Masculino. **

O cheiro de maconha inebriava o quarto. Shion estava deitado no colo de Dohko, que gentilmente acariciava os longos cabelos loiros do namorado. Na frente dos dois, os irmãos Saga e Kanon dividiam o pequeno enrolado de maconha. O quarto era pequeno, duas camas, uma em cada lado. Nele Dohko e Kanon dormiam, apesar de muitas vezes, Kanon ceder o quarto para Shion e dormir com o irmão Saga, já que o mesmo era colega de quarto de Shion.

Os quatro se conheciam desde a infância, na realidade, eles eram cinco, já que Milo fazia parte do grupo. Na faculdade, eles conheceram Aiolia, que logo se enturmou e já era como um membro antigo. Naquela noite eles já estavam começando os preparativos para o dia das bruxas, o dia da despedida de Marin e o dia que eles julgavam ser, o dia da liberdade de Aiolia. Pelo menos era isso que Milo achava.

- Onde Milo foi? – Perguntou Kanon, logo depois o loiro tragou o pequeno enrolo de maconha, passando a erva para o irmão.

- Yuzuriha. – Foi a única coisa que Saga disse, antes de soltar a fumaça pela boca, fazendo varias espirais com a fumaça. – Eu adoro esse bagulho!

- Eu sei que gosta. – Kanon deixou seu corpo cair de encontro às almofadas espalhadas pelo quarto. – Espero que amanhã tenha muita mulher boa na festa.

- Fica tranquilo Kanon, irá ter. – Shion se aninhou mais no colo do amado. – Amor, faz um cafuné gostoso na minha cabeça?

- Faço. – Dohko beijou os lábios do loiro e voltou a mexer nos cabelos do amado, entretanto, dessa vez fez com mais intensidade. – Assim está bom?

- Ótimo amor. – Shion abraçou a cintura de Dohko e ficou sentindo o cheiro amadeirado do moreno.

- Vocês dois são piores que Marin e Aiolia. – Saga terminou com o baseado e deixou seu corpo cair nas almofadas, assim como o irmão. – Amanhã será que rola um êxtase?

- Vocês deviam parar um pouco com isso. – Repreendeu Dohko. – Vocês sabem que isso é ilegal, são drogas e não leva a nada.

- O sujo falando do mal lavado! – Milo entrou no quarto e se jogou no chão ao lado de Kanon. – Sobrou algo para mim?

- Não. – Disse Shion. – Eles acabaram com o estoque de erva todo. E em falar nisso, onde você foi loiro?

- No dormitório feminino, azarar um pouco como sempre. –Milo colocou os braços em baixo da cabeça. Servindo como apoio para a mesma. – Cadê Aiolia?

- Marin. – Disseram os quatro em uníssono.

- Ah... – Milo olhou para o relógio fixo na parede. O mesmo marcava 23 horas. Daqui à uma hora seria Halloween, ou dia de Samahin, como a cultura de sua avó acredita. – Amanhã é o dia em que os mortos têm a chance de serem notados pelos vivos. O dia em que o véu dos dois mundos encontra-se.

- O que você esta falando Milo? – Perguntou Dohko sem deixar de acariciar os longos cabelos de Shion. – Você sempre foi louco, mas nunca me pareceu religioso.

- Não sou. – Respondeu Milo indiferente. – Minha avó que me contava esse tipo de história quando eu era mais novo, somente isso.

- Você realmente acredita nisso? – Perguntou Saga.

- Teve uma época em que eu não acreditava, na realidade, quando a gente é pequeno a gente acredita em tudo que os adultos falam, ainda mais quando os seus avós falam. O que eles falam é lei, mas depois de um tempo, quando eu realmente comecei a expressar as minhas opiniões, eu deixei de acreditar, porém...

- Não vai me dizer que você viu algo? – Kanon lançou um olhar desconfiado para Milo. Aquele tipo de olhar bem expressivo, como se dissesse "Não me venha com esse papo de que vê gente morta!".

- Deixem para lá... – Ele sorriu e fechou os olhos. Estava cansado. Definitivamente cansado. – Amanhã é um longo dia e um dia triste para Aiolia.

- Eu concordo com o Milo. – Disse Dohko. – Cada um para os seus respectivos quartos. Vamos, vamos, vamos... – Falou o moreno levantando do chão delicadamente, para que Shion pudesse se levantar primeiro sem se machucar. – Amanhã é um longo dia!

Os cinco arrumaram a bagunça e cada um foi para o seu quarto. Saga, Shion e Milo se despediram de Dohko e Kanon. Shion e Dohko traçaram um beijo rápido e simples, porém os olhares que foram trocados já dizia muita coisa entre eles. Kanon chegou a cogitar a hipótese de dormir com o irmão, mas Dohko negou veemente. Eles tinham que descansar para amanhã, já que o dia estava lotado de afazeres. Shion fez um bico visível para os colegas mais não retrucou, apenas seguiu junto com Saga para o quarto, enquanto Milo fazia piadinhas sem graça sobre o seu relacionamento com Dohko.

O relógio enfim marcou meia noite. Todos já estavam em seus respectivos dormitórios e já se deixavam levar pelo sono que penetrava em seu corpo. Milo que deixou seu corpo cair como um peso morto em cima da cama, apenas observou o teto de seu quarto. Ele sabia, sabia mais que qualquer um naquele lugar que o dia 31 era um dia para ser temido, um dia para ser respeitado.

Sentiu aquele velho e tão conhecido calafrio percorrer o seu corpo. Ele sabia, o véu dos dois mundos se juntou, agora começava o dia em que seus maiores pesadelos se instauravam. Era uma vez ao ano, mas aquele dia acabava com o seu brilho de viver, se pelo menos ele tivesse conseguido uma mulher ou até mesmo uma erva para pregar os olhos, mas como de costume, ele passaria a noite em claro e o dia inteiro rezando para novembro chegar, para que as doze badaladas do relógio soassem e que aquele dia que estava começando, terminasse o mais rápido possível.

* * *

**31 de outubro de 2013. – Faculdade de Oklahoma. Ginásio.**

Como de costume Marin andava de um lado para o outro olhando os preparativos da festa de Halloween. Suas coisas já estavam arrumadas para serem levadas pelo caminhão de mudanças. Não era muita coisa, apenas algumas caixas com livros e objetos pessoais que adquirirá ao longo dos semestres em Oklahoma. Seus belos olhos castanhos vagavam pela arrumação. Sasha e Yuzuriha tinham feito aquilo tudo sozinhas. Claro que elas contaram com a ajuda de outras pessoas, mas Sasha sempre fora tão meticulosa e perfeccionista que Marin sempre soube que a amiga tinha o dom.

Yuzu também não ficava para trás, ela sempre conseguiu captar as coisas perfeitamente, sabia onde cada objeto deveria ser colocado, onde as luzes deveriam ficar para o ambiente ficar completamente modificado e se encaixar no dia de Halloween. Fantasmas, abóboras enfeitadas, esqueletos, morcegos e aranhas espalhados e colocados estrategicamente em pontos que Marin julgava ser mais sombrios. Yuzu ainda providenciou maquinas que fazem fumaça e colocou espalhadas pelo grande ginásio. Não era possível ver o chão por onde se passava o que dava um clima bastante fantasmagórico ao ambiente.

As mesas de comidas e bebidas estavam postas uma ao lado do outra. Eram cobertas por cetim vermelho e preto e alguns detalhes em roxo. Doces em formatos de morcegos e aranhas, alguns até em formatos de dentes de vampiro. Um grande ponche com frutas vermelhas dentro, o cheiro de álcool era notável, o que deixava claro que alguns dos meninos haviam passado por ali para batizá-lo. Ainda não havia ninguém no lugar, somente algumas pessoas dando alguns retoques aqui e ali, faltavam exatamente duas horas para os convidados chegarem.

Marin não estava propriamente fantasiada para o evento, ela nem pensou em colocar alguma fantasia. Na realidade nem queria curti muito a festa, queria mesmo era passar um tempo com os amigos e mais nada. Mais como todo ano era a mesma coisa, lá estava ela, apreciando mais uma vez os detalhes daquele grande evento organizado pelas amigas.

- A cada ano que passa vocês duas se superam! – Marin ainda olhava boquiaberta para alguns pontos do ginásio. Detalhes que se ela não soubesse que fossem feitos de espuma, ela ficaria com medo. – Odeio fantasmas.

- Não acredito que você ainda está aqui!

Aquela voz era inconfundível. De todas as pessoas que ela poderia encontrar, tinha que esbarrar logo com Shina. Seus longos cabelos estavam tingidos de verde. Seus olhos verdes estavam bastante visíveis por causa da cor dos cabelos. Ela já estava pronta. Um longo vestido preto, com uma fenda nada, nada extravagante ao lado direito. A fenda começava na base de seu quadril e ia até a ponto de seus pés. Como era esperado, Shina não estava usando calçinha, assim como em todas as festas que ela participava. Era visível o osso de sua pelve.

- Você está linda com esse vestido. – Marin só conseguiu dizer isso. Ela queria gritar com a menina e dizer que ela estava parecendo uma prostituta, mas era realmente isso o que Shina era para Marin, então a mesma estava dentro do seu ambiente. – Gostei da cor do cabelo, ficou ótimo. – Ela falou apontando para uma mecha solta que Shina havia colocado delicadamente atrás da orelha.

- Não precisa ser falsa comigo Marin, sei que você me odeia. E eu sei que esse seu ódio todo é pura inveja de minhas curvas e de minha beleza.

- Shina não discutirei com você! – Marin deu as costas para a mulher e encaminhou-se para a porta de saída do ginásio. – Tenha uma ótima festa!

- Espero não te ver aqui mais! – Ela quase gritou. Sorriu quando viu os cabelos vermelhos sumindo por de trás das portas do ginásio. – Finalmente terei Aiolia somente para mim.

Shina sorriu e foi até o banheiro do ginásio endireitar a sua belíssima maquiagem. Tinha gastado muito dinheiro em seu cabelo e em sua roupa, estava pronta para tirar Aiolia dos braços de Marin aquela noite, faria qualquer coisa para ter aquele lindo moreno totalmente a sua disposição.

Olhou-se no espelho e admirou o que via. Estava realmente divina. Aquele lindo vestido preto realçava as suas lindas curvas e aquela fenda lhe deixava sexy e sedutora. Pegou o batom de sua bolsa vermelha e começou a retocar os lábios carmesins. Quando finalmente achou que seus lábios estavam tão sedutores e fatais quanto o seu corpo, guardou o batom na bolsa e voltou a se admirar no espelho.

- Eu sou linda! Estou divina! – Ela se olhava e lançava beijos para o próprio espelho. – Gata!

Ficou se admirando por alguns segundos até escutar um barulho vindo dos boxes do banheiro. Era um barulho estranho. Revirou os olhos. Estava tão cansada de ter gente atrás dela o tempo inteiro, querendo ser como ela, popular igual a ela que às vezes ser linda e maravilhosa cansava a sua beleza.

- Não estou a fim de papo, será que dá para me deixar em paz e seguir o seu caminho?! – Ela não gritou mais aumentou o tom de sua voz para ser ouvida claramente.

O barulho cessou. Shina ficou satisfeita consigo mesma, ela tinha um grande poder de persuasão. Pelo menos era o que ela acreditava. Quando finalmente resolveu sair do banheiro e seguir caminho para o seu quarto e dar os últimos retoques em sua fantasia de roqueira sexy, escutou gargalhadas vindas de dentro de um boxe, o último boxe do banheiro. Sentiu o sangue esquentar. Quem era a idiota que ousava rir de sua cara.

Andou a passos firmes até o local de onde escutara o barulho e sem nem ao menos pensar duas vezes abriu a porta irritada, pronta para colocar o dedo na cara da infeliz e lhe colocar no lugar dela. Bem abaixo de sua hierarquia como garota popular na faculdade. Mas não havia ninguém no boxe. Sentiu um calafrio lhe percorrer o corpo e todos os seus pelos do braço se arrepiaram. Seus instintos gritavam com ela, lhe mandavam correr e foi exatamente o que ela fez. Correu, correu até não aguentar mais.

* * *

**31 de outubro de 2013 – Uma sala de aula qualquer. **

- Cara vocês não acham que ela esta demorando demais? – Perguntou Milo andando de um lado para o outro. – Daqui a duas horas vai começar a festa e a gente esta aqui ainda.

- Calma Milo. – Disse Yuzu. - Até parece que você está na seca há muito tempo e precisa de uma mulher para comer. Calma que logo, logo você conquistara o coração de alguma menina indefesa!

- Posso sentir certa ponta de ciúmes? – Perguntou o loiro ligeiramente animado.

- Deixa de ser convencido, Milo! – rebateu Sasha. – Sossega essa bunda na cadeira e aguarda que logo, logo a Marin chega.

- O que exatamente nos iremos fazer? – Perguntou Dohko.

- É uma simpatia. – Falou Sasha. – A achei na internet. Uma menina que estudava aqui há muitos anos atrás a colocou em um site místico. Estava procurando alguma coisa que selasse a nossa amizade e achei isso.

Sasha pegou uma boneca feita de papel. Era simples, apenas um molde de uma boneca. Milo olhou para aquele pedaço de papel com desconfiança.

- E o que iremos fazer com isso? – perguntou o loiro.

- Vamos escrever recados na boneca? – Pergunto Saga desanimado. – Sou péssimo para escrever. Não sou muito de demonstrar meus sentimentos.

- Eu tenho que concordar com o meu irmão. – Falou Kanon. – Escrever é um saco!

- Eu gosto. – Falaram Dohko e Shion em uníssono.

- Vocês dois não contam! – Rebateu Kanon.

- Não é nada disso. – Falou Yuzu. – É simples. Ninguém vai ter que escrever nada.

- E o que terá que ser feito? – Perguntou Aiolia pela primeira vez. Ele estava quieto e bastante reservado. Era visível em seu semblante a tristeza de se despedir de Marin.

- Todos nos iremos segurar um pedaço da boneca e ai dizer a seguinte frase nove vezes, "Seremos amigos para sempre!" e quando eu mandar cada um puxa um pedaço. – Sasha sorriu.

- Somente isso? – Perguntou Milo.

- Na realidade, antes nos iremos fazer uma oração simples. Pedir para que os espíritos nos abençoem e protejam.

- Espíritos? – Milo se sentiu enjoado. – Não gosto disso.

- Milo, é algo simples. Não tem nada demais. – Aiolia esfregou o rosto. Estava exausto. – Depois disso, iremos para a festa e vamos aproveitá-la!

- Continuo não gostando disso!

- Deixa de ser chato Milo. – Saga pareceu estressado. – Você reclama de tudo.

- Ele esta com medo. Deve estar se lembrando das histórias de terror que a sua avó lhe contava quando era mais novo! – Falou Kanon sorrindo. – Deixa de ser viado!

- Ei! – Shion cruzou os braços parecendo chateado.

- Desculpa Shion, mas você entendeu. – Se desculpou o amigo.

- Nós entendemos! – Falou Dohko puxando o namorado para mais perto de si. – É só uma forma de falar Shion, não fique zangado a toa.

- Eu sei, só quero deixar claro que não gosto desse tipo de linguajar! – Shion cruzou os braços e deixou Dohko abraça-lo mais forte. – É tão baixo nível.

- Foi mal Shion! – Mais uma vez se desculpou Kanon. – Não ira se repetir.

- Gente, vamos focar no que é importante. – Falou Yuzuriha. – Todos entenderam o que é para fazer?

- Entendemos. – Saga sentou-se em uma das cadeiras. – Quem vai fazer a oração lá?

- Pode ser eu ou a Sasha. – Yuzu disse dando de ombros. – Tanto faz. Mais a gente tem que pedir com o coração.

- O que vocês têm que pedir com o coração? – Perguntou Marin sorrindo ao abrir a porta da sala.

- Marin! – Aiolia foi até a amada e a beijou com carinho. – Porque demorou?

- Fui ver a festa, que por sinal está divina! – Ela encarou as amigas. – Vocês duas arrasaram como sempre!

- Ah! – Sasha correu até a amiga e a abraçou com carinho. – Queríamos lhe dar uma despedida descente.

- Com festa ou sem festa vocês são os melhores! – Marin segurou as lágrimas. – Vou sentir falta de vocês!

- Ai gente que lindo! – Falou Dohko sorrindo.

- Vamos começar os preparativos então! – Disse Yuzu puxando o braço de Sasha e de Marin. – Venham meninos. – Ela chamou os seis rapazes que fizeram um círculo. Marin ficou ao lado de Aiolia e Sasha ficou entre Milo e Yuzuriha. Dohko segurava firme a mão de Shion que segurava a de Aiolos com delicadeza, já Saga e Kanon seguravam a mão de Milo e Dohko. A ordem era simples, Aiolia, Shion, Dohko, Saga, Kanon, Milo, Sasha, Yuzuriha e Marin. – Agora que estamos posicionados, vamos fazer o se...

A porta da sala se abriu e uma esbaforida Shina entrou correndo fechando a porta atrás de si em seguida. Seus olhos estavam fechados e gostas de suor escorriam pelas laterais de suas têmporas. A respiração estava falha e sua mão esquerda estava sobre o peito, para tentar manter os batimentos cardíacos sobre controle.

- Shina? – Chamou Marin.

A mulher de cabelos tingidos de verde abriu os olhos ao escutar seu nome, era visível o horror estampados naqueles belos olhos jades redondos.

- O que fazem aqui? – Ela perguntou quando notou todos os olhares em cima dela. – É algum grupo secreto?

- Não, e mesmo que fosse você não está convidada, agora faça o favor de se retirar. – Pediu Yuzuriha.

- Não mesmo. Façam o que quiserem, só saio com vocês daqui dessa sala. – Shina olhou para os lados mais uma vez sentindo o medo aflorar dentro de si.

- Mais o que? – Perguntou Sasha incrédula. – Você só pode estar brincando!

- Deixem-na – Falou Marin. – Não percebem que ela está com medo.

- Medo? – Shina perguntou um pouco desconfortável. – Eu não tenho medo de nada!

- Não precisa admitir! Apenas fique ai quieta! – Marin virou para os amigos. – O que estava dizendo Yuzu?

- Bem... – Yuzuriha não estava nada, nada confortável com a presença daquela mulher ali com eles, mas resolveu não discutir. – Bem, vamos primeiro pedir que os espíritos nos abençoem e nos protejam, e que nesses dias que estão por vir, possam sempre nos manter mais unidos. Que a nossa amizade seja eterna. Depois a gente segura essa boneca de papel, imagina nove vezes "Seremos amigos para sempre!". Tem que ser nove vezes, se não dá errado e ai quando a Sasha disser, a gente puxa a boneca, cada uma vai ficar com um pedaço. Esse pedaço a gente guarda para sempre.

- Que coisa boba! – Falou Shina.

- Garota. – Shion lançou um olhar azedo para a mulher. – Se quiser ficar aqui, fique na sua!

- Isso mesmo! – Concordou Dohko.

- Gays... – Shina revirou os olhos.

- O que você disse? – Perguntou Kanon começando a ficar irritado com a presença daquela mulher.

- Nada! – Ela disse dando de ombros. – Apenas terminem isso logo, para que eu possa sair desta sala.

- Eu concordo com ela. Vamos terminar com isso logo. – Milo parecia estranho. Estava irritado, sem rosto estava meio pálido e suor escorria pelo seu pescoço. – Yuzu, faça as honras.

Os nove amigos deram as mãos quando Yuzu começou a pedir aos espíritos benções e sorte para cada um deles. Pediu que abençoasse essa nova jornada de Marin e que a amizade deles durasse para sempre, mesmo através da distância. Pediu que abençoasse o namoro de Marin e Aiolia e que os outros casais também fossem iluminados por luz e sabedoria. Quando terminou, pediu para que todos segurassem o pedaço da boneca com força. Quando todos estavam em suas posições, Sasha pediu para que imaginassem a frase nove vezes. Ficaram em silêncio por dois minutos, até todos estarem de olhos abertos. Sasha sorriu e contou até três e assim cada um ficou com um pedaço branco de papel entre os dedos.

- Pronto agora vocês guardem os seus papeis e vamos aproveitar a festa. – Sasha abraçou Yuzu sorrindo sem se importar com os olhares dos amigos. – Vamos dançar e beber. Hoje é o nosso último dia com a Marin!

- Ai que meigo! – Shina levantou-se da cadeira e se espreguiçou. – Vamos?

Ninguém se importou de fato com ela, todos estavam felizes demais para dar atenção a Shina. Eles estavam sorrindo e se divertindo até escutar o primeiro trovão. Os olhares dos dez se voltaram para as janelas, o céu estava limpo, não tinha nuvens no céu. As estrelas já brilhavam lá fora.

- Que barulho foi esse? – Perguntou Marin.

Ninguém teve tempo de responder, outro ensurdecedor barulho preencheu o cômodo, todos colocaram as mãos nos ouvidos para se proteger. O chão da sala começou a vibrar, as cadeiras começaram a balançar e cada um se segurou no outro para tentar manter-se firme no chão. As janelas trincaram e o quadro negro caiu no chão, os gritos dos jovens eram abafados pelo barulho que ecoavam ao seu redor.

- Mais o que está acontecendo? – Perguntou Dohko tentando manter-se de pé.

- Eu não sei. – Gritou Saga.

Milo que segurava Yuzu com força pelo braço olhou para o chão assustado.

- O piso esta rachando! – Falou o loiro tentando manter a amiga de pé. – Vai ceder! – Ele tentou gritar, mas as palavras não saiam conforme ele queria.

- SASHA! – Gritou Yuzu que se segurava firme em Milo.

Sasha estava ao lado de Kanon que tentava em vão se levantar do chão. O amigo tinha caído quando o chão começou a tremer e bateu com a cabeça na mesa, um filete de sangue escorria pela lateral de seu rosto. Seus olhos azuis estavam assustados e vagavam a procura do seu gêmeo que estava ao lado de Dohko e Shion. Marin se segurava em Aiolia com força e Shina tentava chegar perto dos rapazes para se sentir protegida. Finalmente o chão parou de tremer e o barulho cessou. Os dez ficaram se encarando sem entender nada.

- O que...

A voz de Marin foi abafada por um **Crack**. A ruiva olhou em volta a procura do barulho, mas não viu nada até seus belos olhos castanhos se encontrarem com os de Milo. Ele olhava fixadamente para o chão. Ela seguiu o seu olhar e se assustou. O piso estava fundo e varias rachaduras cresciam onde eles pisavam, foi rápido demais. Ela nem ao menos conseguiu dizer para saírem dali, o chão cedeu e os engoliu em **escuridão**.

* * *

Pessoas, me desculpem pela demora. Está ai o segundo capítulo do desafio que já acabou. #apanha

Não foi betado, então terá erros. Tentei escrever o mais rápido possível para não deixar ninguém esperando. Quero responder os recados de cada um, mas como não tenho tempo prometo que respondo no próximo capítulo. Que eu espero que seja o último. Bom, acabei aqui, agora vou escrever HS que está gritando em minha cabeça.

Espero que gostem.

**BeijosMeLiga.**

Machê-san


End file.
